The diversity in pick-up trucks substantially affects the costs of current tonneau covers, particularly those trucks which are manufactured in small quantities. Moreover, companies are unwilling to manufacture and/or stock tonneau covers for older trucks and/or trucks which exist in limited quantities. Tonneau cover manufacturing and inventories are limited to covers wherein manufacturers can profit and recover investments in reasonable times. Investments in tooling significantly affect current tonneau cover prices.
Current methods of installing tonneau covers on pick-up trucks are difficult and affect quality and function of tonneau covers.